


The Honorable Thing

by HomunColoss



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Doing the Right Thing, F/M, Fluff, Honor, Marriage Proposal, Pregnancy, Romance, Stark honor, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 14:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11150748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomunColoss/pseuds/HomunColoss
Summary: Robb's girlfriend is pregnant and he just wants to do what's right.





	The Honorable Thing

“So you're really gonna do this?”  
Robb only gave Jon a pointed look, stepped away from the mirror and grabbed the car keys.  
“I know `it's the right and honorable thing´ to do. But what about you? Your entire future and happiness rests on this decision!” his cousin asked getting between him and the door crossing his arms.  
“We already talked this through – twice.” then his voice got softer, “I want this, Jon. You know how much I want this. I mean, yeah it wasn't planned. I wanted to finish college first and get a steady job and income before I started on the white picked fence and all that... But I really like her and now – as you said it's the right thing to do now.”  
“You say you like her. But do you love her? Does she love you? Do you really want to spend the rest of your life with her?”  
“I think so. At least I want to try. I owe her that much – even if it doesn't work out. And love will grow with time, just look at my Mum and Dad, they get sappier every year.”  
“Now let me go or I'm gonna be late.”  
Jon tilted his head and gave him a once-over and for a brief moment Robb thought he would try to stop him, but then Jon smiled and reached out to straighten his tie and give him an encouraging pat on the shoulder  
“Go get your girl!”  
Robb pulled him into a brief hug before he almost run out of their off-campus apartment. He was already down the stairs and halfway out the door when he heard Jon shouting after him. “Robb, wait! You forgot the ring!”  
Robb turned around smiling, Jon was the actual best.

\------------

Robb nervously glanced over at Jeyne who seemed to be equally as nervous as she picked at her pasta. She had looked at his suit curiously when he picked her up at her dorm – Robb knew he was way overdressed for this place but he wanted to do this right. Luckily she hadn't said anything. Neither when he took her to the same little Italian place where they've had their first date.  
And now they were both picking at their food, both too nervous to say anything. In the end it was Robb who broke the silence by pushing his chair back, getting ready to fall on his knee.  
Jeyne looked up at the sound and Robb took her hand over the table.  
“Jeyne, I want to ask you somethi-” “I'm gonna keep the baby!” she blurted out. “I thought about it Robb and I definitely want to have this child even if I have to raise it on my own.”  
Robb was momentarily taken aback “That's... That's great! Because I want to keep you.” Robb fumbled the Ring – a small gold band with a little heart shaped fake ruby – out of his pocket and got on his knee.  
“Jeyne Westerling, do you want to marry me?”  
Jeyne's face had a look of utter shock as she stared at him speechless.  
“I know we've only been dating for three months and it's probably not gonna be easy, and I can't say for sure that it'll work, but I want to try and I definitely want to be a part of this baby's life. So what do you say? Do you want to become my wife?”  
Jeyne could feel her face blushing as her brain finally got around the fact that here before her was the nicest, most honest and most beautiful guy she knew on his knees, his left still holding her hand, his right holding out a ring asking for her hand. The entire place had suddenly gotten quiet and it felt like all the people were looking at her holding their breath in anticipation of her answer.  
“I... Yes. Yes! I wan-” she started with a shaky voice but she didn't get to finish the sentence because in that moment Robb was on his feet again scooping her up in his arms and kissing her.  
She was dimly aware that there was applause and cheering but the only thing she could concentrate on were the strong arms that held her close and spun her around, the lips that took her breath away as well as the feeling of total happiness and confidence that everything was going to be okay. A feeling she hadn't had since she realized she was past due.


End file.
